The Remote
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: While Mulder and Scully are fighting over a remote a visitor walks in on them. Better than it sounds. PLR R&R M


**I don't own the X-Files.**

**This was just an idea I got while watching Will & Grace earlier today. I thought it would be funny. This is kinda a strong T because there is this moment where both are a bit topless, but that's it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks a mill. **

Scully looked behind her from the place she stood in the kitchen and found that her eyes set firmly on her partner of the past seven years. She gave him a small smile and he returned it from his spot on her couch. Recently they had grown closer together and spent many nights at the others apartment watching movie after movie.

Ever since they had failed on their last attempt at conceiving a child, they felt that the need to look past the problem and face another, the fact that they were madly in love, but chose to do little about it.

As Scully placed the newly popped popcorn in a bowl and walked over to Mulder, she dropped herself onto the couch in the empty space next to him. Once she was seated and resting against his shoulder, his arm tucked behind her and wrapped around her right shoulder, something that had become common with them, he reached over and took a small handful of popcorn from the bowl in her hands.

"So, what's the movie of choice tonight?" He asked once swallowing the small snack.

"I don't know, I thought maybe we would flick through the channels and see what's on." She answered honestly pulling the remote from out of her back pocket where she had hidden it.

"I knew you had it hidden!" He accused grabbing it from her hands.

"I had to, you never let me pick what we watch." She said smiling as she moved it away from him. She than placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of her and began clicking through the random movie stations.

He watched her quietly for a moment or two before finally jumping forward to grab the plastic rectangle from her. He smiled brightly as it was now in his possession and her face had fallen with defeat. He allowed his gaze to move from her and to the TV as he searched for something to watch. But he came to regret this as all of a sudden he was forced back onto the couch by Scully jumping on him.

His grip tightened on the remote as she desperately climbed over him to grasp the offended object. She suddenly felt a cold solid object enter her hands and smiled as she realized she had what she wanted. Only when she pulled his arms came with her and she didn't get far.

"It's mine." He said like a child about his favorite toy, giving it a small tug in his direction.

"No it's not." She said tugging it back in her direction. They entered a small game of tug-of-war until Scully finally overpowered him, by brushing up against him in a way she knew would hold affect.

She raised the remote up triumphantly and smiled until she saw him out of the corner of her eye reach up for it. Quickly thinking she opened her shirt and dropped it in, holding the bottom closed with her hands before sticking her tongue out to him.

"Don't think I won't go in there." He threatened smiling as a tinge of fear crossed her features.

She knew a lot about him, more than just about anybody else, but what she didn't know was weather or not in a game like this if he was willing to go down her shirt in order to retrieve what they fought over. Part of her wanted him to, so the game would not end, she was already having too much fun, but another part was scared of what that would lead to, was she willing to take their relationship past the dating stage?

Shock crossed her features as his hand immediately reached for her chest, but he stopped and his hands dropped to rest on her two hands that kept the shirt closed from the bottom. Suddenly she found herself laying on her back on the couch, he was straddled above her, one knee on each side of her thigh as he began to tickle her and pull her arms apart. She couldn't help but laugh as the action made her weak.

In a matter of minutes he had both of her wrists on one of his hands and pushed down on the armrest to the couch above her head. The force he used was light enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to keep her in place. Then out of the blue he lifted her white shirt up a bit to reveal her bare stomach, leaving it to cover her in the right place. With his free hand he began to feel her stomach, running it along smoothly against the newly exposed flesh. Heat entered her body and she bit her tongue from letting a moan escape.

"Where is it?" He asked moving her hip to both sides as he looked for the remote to see if it had fallen to the back of her shirt as they had fought.

"It melted into my stomach." She joked as he let her go, she smiled inwardly as she felt it pressed against her upper back and as he turned to look on the floor she managed to turn her upper body a bit to clutch it in her hands and hold it close in her grip.

He noticed the quick movement and was instantly over her again, trying to get it. His left arm came and rested at the side of her head while he managed to get on all fours above her to reach it. His legs relaxed the grip he had on her thighs allowing her whole body to turn so that her whole back side was facing him. With his right hand he began the search for the remote.

"It hurts, you're pushing it into my stomach." She screamed holding back a laugh, he now had his hand on her back and was pushing lightly down on her, causing the remote to lift and drive itself into her still exposed skin.

"Then let go, you're grip is too strong." He yelled back flipping her onto her back so that she was looking up at him. He quickly grabbed for the remote and fell back as she managed to jump up and force him back.

"No! put it in my hand." She screamed. Pulling back but only got so far and he pulled towards his direction, bringing her to land right on his chest and to loose grip of the remote momentarily.

"Ha! It's mine and you'll never see it again." He called out victoriously.

"That's not fair! I only wanted to hold it!" She lied reaching up to grab it from his hands, but failed as his free hand began to tickle her again.

As she sat back laughing he made an attempt to get off of the couch and run from her, but she reached out and grabbed for his shirt and with one quick move he was on the floor shirtless looking up at her. Not even noticing his current state she jumped from the couch onto him and pinned him down as best as she could and reached for the remote.

"Give it to me!" She called out and let out a cry of pain and he lightly jabbed her with it. "Not so hard, it hurts there." She then said looking to the spot above her hip where an old bruise rested.

"You didn't tell me you were sore." He said looking to where her gaze was turned to a lightly colored bruise.

"I also didn't tell you to be rough either." She shot back smiling trying to pull it back until finally she stopped squirming above him and thought for a moment. "Ok I got it, put it back where you had it and we'll come to an agreement."

"No, you'll just end up satisfied in the end." He said loosening his grip as she spoke and was shocked when as he spoke she pulled it out of his grip and took off running.

Soon the sound of something hard hitting the floor could be heard followed by laughing.

"Mulder, if you don't let me have it I swear you'll live to regret it." She said placing it back in her shirt.

"Scully, I've touched you there before I'll do it again." He said pointing to her stomach as he looked down on her.

"I'm not scared of you." She said and was surprised when he lifted her shirt off over her head and threw it to the side, leaving her only her white see through undershirt to cover her upper half. He saw the remote and grabbed it before attempting to turn and run.

Laughs and giggles escaped from the two as she leapt on his back, holding on for dear life to bring him down and when he dropped the remote they both took a leap for it. Scully managed to get it back in her grip and clung to dear life for it.

"Give it to me." Mulder called out pulling forcefully back.

"You're hurting me with it." She cried out through tears of laughter.

"You can have it when I'm done." He said lifting her up to pull her close in order to get a better grip. "You're going to break it."

"Give it to me!"

"Why should I let you have it?"

"Because you love me remember?" She joked remembering the time he had told her he loved her while in the hospital.

"I was drugged." He shot back, she had come to the conclusion and told him that she knew he didn't mean it because he was indeed drugged, but deep down he knew how he really felt.

"No! No! No!" She screamed as he pried it loose and once again tried to take off. Just as Scully pulled Mulder down and climbed on his chest to reach for it, the front door opened.

Both of them froze in their positions to look up at the intruder who had been listening on the other side of the door since Scully had started yelling about him hurting her stomach with the object. Mrs. Scully quickly turned her head and covered her eyes as she entered and saw the scene. Mulder was shirtless on the floor with Scully placed above him, her arms reaching to his side where he held it under his leg, she too was basically topless in her white see through undershirt that showed her bra greatly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said quickly as they pulled apart. "I heard screaming and thought the worst, I thought you were in trouble, I didn't think that…" She trialed off with her rant laughing to herself.

"Mom, it's not what you think." Scully said reaching over to pull her shirt back on, one she forgot was even off.

"Of course not, I mean I walk in my daughters apartment to find her and her partner half naked on the floor what am I to think?" She said looking to them once again.

"I got it." Mulder said laughing holding the remote in his hand with a large smile plastered on his face.

"I better go." Mrs. Scully said turning to leave the couple behind laughing the whole way.

"So, how bad is this?" He asked taking his shirt from her.

"Well, not that bad, she'll just have the wrong idea, but oh my god Mulder. She thought we were…" She trailed off as he got up off the floor and walked over to the couch to flick through the channels.

"Let her think, we know what really happened, I won the remote."

"You cheated." She said closing the door and looked over to him, almost instantly forgetting her mother's interruption.

"How? You're the one who kept crawling on me."

"It's not even yours to begin with." She said sitting next to him to see what he had decided on.

"You want a rematch?" He asked holding it above her head and was surprised when she jumped back on him for it.

As Mrs. Scully got in her car and drove off she smiled to herself. Whether she was right or wrong, it didn't matter she had seen enough to know they really did care for each other. As she drove home shaking her head she also knew she would be able to tease her daughter for a good couple of years to come.

**Please review. **


End file.
